Making me Remember
by Zakuro17
Summary: It began to pour on her as she ran. She ran faster and faster, trying to reach her goal. She, too, had kunai clinging to her back. ‘It hurts so much. When will it go away' This is a Naruto stry.All orginl chractrs & a few othrs.it's my 1st so,please r
1. Chapter 1

Making me remember 

This is the first time I've ever posted a story online!!!(Very happeez 4 myselz) well, this is my 1st Naruto fanficcy (even tho I'm a live hard fan!) I'm open 2 good and nasty reviews and there r 2 stories that I highly recommend;

'Hurt' is a romance/hurt/comfort story that starts as a sasu/hina but ends as a nar/hina. It's rated T and GarraRoxmySox made it (yay!)

'Happy Now?' is a romance/friendship with sas/sak .it's rated T and Reesies Lover made it. (Yay again!)

I really want them 2 review my story.

This isn't an AU, but I am adding a few characters. This story will take place before the Chuunin exams…

Disclaimer: Naruto was made by a man. I am not that man. I am not a man period. The original storyline doesn't belong to me.

Claimer: I do own any changes to the storyline as well as characters that aren't originally from Naruto. This is my original work and I hope that no one uses my idea. I really tried to do something that hasn't been done without changing too much of the original story line.

Enough of my ranting. You wanted a story, so, here we go!!!

Chapter 1- running from the rain

She was in sweet bliss with him. Her eyes were closed as she was enjoying a kiss. Suddenly, she tasted blood. She even choked on some of it. When she opened her eyes, six kunai were in the back of her boyfriend- whose blood was still coming out of his mouth. _'Must've concealed their chakra so we wouldn't notice.' _She thought._ 'Bastards.'_

"ALL RIGHT--! Let's get home. Master Iruka's gonna take me out for ramen …" Naruto had started blabbering about ramen and Konohamaru, Sakura asked Sasuke for a date- which he refused-, and Inari's grandfather named their bridge 'The Great Naruto Bridge'. Everything was as it should be in Konoha.

The next day, the team waited for Kakashi, but as usual, he was late. After another lame excuse, he explained that they had a new mission: A member of the hidden rain had three important scrolls. They were to bring the messenger to Konoha safely. An easy C-rank mission.

Naruto- being the idiot he was- challenged Sasuke. "I'm gonna be better than you Sasuke-teme!" Sasuke simply replied "Dobe." And walked away leaving Naruto steamed. Sakura ran after Sasuke again-still trying to score a date. That made Naruto even madder.

It began to pour on her as she ran. She ran faster and faster, trying to reach her goal. She, too, had kunai clinging to her back. _'It hurts so much. When will it go away? I run, and I run, trying to escape. The pain, oh God, it hurts so much. When will it go away?' _It wasn't the pain from the kunai in her back that she was referring to; it was the pain of loosing **him**. A pain that she thought would never go away, not by a long shot. But soon, she'll find out that she was wrong.

(A/N)

I think that was a good start since that was my first Naruto f-f. Please review. Is there anything I need to work on? (I don't think I do but… (Ha ha, that sounded like Sasuke speaking) if I do, please tell. DON'T HOLD BACK ON YOUR YOUTHFUL KNOWLEDGE!!! (And _that_ sounded like Lee :p))

I bet you're all wondering "Who's the mystery girl?" but IIIIII'LLLLLLLLLL never TEELLLLMWAHAHAHA!!!!!(Keeps laughing like a maniac until I start choking. Now I'm hacking like a maniac)


	2. Chapter 2

This next chapter is going to change a lot of the story line because of my new character. I'll give you a hint- it has something to do with the Akasuki. You'll find out soon enough. -

Disclaimer: Naruto was made by Masashi Kishimoto. I ain't Kishimoto!

Claimer: This is MY storyline. All who copy will be banned from It even said so in the TOS (imagine hearing my claimer instead of reading it. Imagine the person saying it having a snotty attitude. What did you come up with? I came up with PITCHFORK TIME!!!)(And that was lame. Very lame.)

Chapter two: Our mission; your scrolls

Team 7 was getting close to their target. Each member was able to sense the chakra of the girl they were supposed to meet. They found her lying against a tree with kunai in her back. She wasn't unconscious, just tired. _'Wow…'_ thought Naruto._ '…what happened to HER?'_ She began to speak. "I have the scrolls. Take me to Konoha- don't worry about the kunai in my back-I have to give these to your Hokage personally." She didn't look up, she just stared at the ground.

"Alright then," Kakashi said with an unusual tone. "Let's go. If we run at full speed, we should make it by tomorrow morning. Naruto, after Sakura pulls the kunai out of her back and bandage her up, carry her." "Sensei, why do **I** have to carry her!?!" He said crudely. "Shouldn't **SASUKE-TEME **do it!?!" Sasuke scoffed at his teammate and Sakura immediately gave Naruto a bump on his head. "YOU **IDIOT!!! **HOW COULD YOU BE SO CRUEL!?! **QUIT DISRESPECTING MASTOR KAKASHI!!!**" In the mist of their minor fight, the girl laughed. She laughed a sorrowful laugh, a laugh of pain and guilt. Everyone looked at her. "We really should get going. I want to talk to your Hokage." That's what she said, but _'Let's get this over with'_ was what she thought.

The next day Gai and The Third Hokage were waiting for Kakashi to return. For once, Gai wasn't talking about youthfulness- maybe because he was worried about his Hokage. Instead he was reading up on team7. While he read the scrolls, Gai tried to analyze in is mind what was wrong with his master. _'Why's he so quiet? Does it have something to do with the scrolls? Hmmm…'_Gai's thoughts were interrupted by Naruto's loud cries of victory-that was enough for the youth rant to begin. "NARUTO!!!" The sensei shouted as team 7 walked in the room. "YOUR YOUTHFULNESS SHINES LIKE AMILLION SUNS!!!!!" Everyone sweat-dropped. "Uh, yeah…" Naruto began, exasperated. Then he whispered to his sensei, asking "Kakashi sensei, who is this guy and how does he know my name?" Kakashi then changed the subject. "We have the girl." The third responded, "Good job team 7, and remember Kakashi," "Yes, Lord Hokage?" "Don't forget your paper work." "Yes, Lord Hokage."

After team7-along with Gai- left the room, the girl walked over to the Hokage. He noticed the desperate look on her face. She looked him dead in the eyes and he did the same. He observed the girl closely before speaking. She had long, dark blue hair- the same color as Hinata's. She also had ocean blue eyes. Her clothes were similar to Haku's civilian outfit-though the Hokage would never know. He noticed the holes in the back of her blue kimono. Everything about her was blue; from her cloths to her personality. It bothered the Hokage. The silence bothered him also, and she was a quiet as a butterfly.

"…What…is your name?" "Zakuro of the hidden Rain." "What is your title?" "Genin." "How old are you?" "I'll be 13 in September." "Do you have all three scrolls?" "Yes." Zakuro simply handed him the scrolls and sat down in a chair that she created with a water jutsu. He was amused that she'd do so, but wondered why when there was a chair right next to her.

While reading the first scroll, the Hokage breathed a sigh of relief. Zakuro wasn't sure why, because she didn't know what the first scroll said. The second scroll indicated that she was joining the hidden leaf as a liaison between The Leaf and The Hidden Rain. The third scroll was shocking, because it claimed that Zakuro was the jinchūriki of _Nibi no Nekomata _the two-tailed demon cat. He immediately dropped the scroll.

"H-how is this…even…possible? Is this some kind of joke?!" "No. It's complicated, but accurate. Yugito wasn't captured, but her clone was. Yugito's clone 'died' when the fake two-tailed demon cat was sealed. Even to this day, the Akasuki don't know that they only have a clone of the demon. Instead, they believe that they hold 7 of the tailed beast in their possession, where in reality, they only hold 6.

"To keep the Akasuki from their goal, Yugito made a clone of herself. After the clone was destroyed, they extracted the real demon from Yugito and placed it inside of me. No one knew, because I had such control over the demon's chakra, I was able to seal it's presence away. To this day, no one has been able to sense the demon inside of me.

'_I'm a blessing, yet I am a curse…'_

The Hokage stumbled on his words. He saw how long her nails were and noticed small ears peering out from her headband. Those things alone help him believe the girl. "Go…find…Kakashi. Tell him that you are temporarily on his team." She nodded and walked away.

'_A__ blessing I am, a curse I am._

_I am both. I hurt. I hurt so much._

_It's a burden to be a blessing,_

_But an even bigger burden to be a curse._

_I hurt the most…_

_Because he's not here to protect me._

_He's not here to love me._

_He's not here to watch me hurt._

_Are you watching me?_

_Do I please you?_

_Can you tolerate my presence?_

_Am I just a fool?_

_If I must be a fool,_

_I'm the fool who fell for you.'_

(A/N)

I really loved that chappy. (SQUEALS 4 JOY!!! XD) I hope you did too. It was really emotional for Me.(Ha ha, maybe I should be the Zakuro in my story!-) Please review.


	3. Chapter 3

This chappy is all about Zakuro joining team7.Going to be hilarious because Sasuke gets angry!!! Still, Zakuro will b supr dramatic and emo and crap. She'll get better, just not now. HA HA HA!!!

I want to give a special thnx 2 my reviewers:

Deathfire-san who, made one of my fav stories named OnlyHuman. It's a Nar/tem/ten very good, and slightly Ooc. Rated T.

And of course, GaaraRoxmySocks -

Disclaimer: Naruto couldn't have been made by me because at the time it was published, I wasn't old enough to spell Konoha right. (Let alone write a book)

Claimer: This story was made by me, so unless u're reading, **BACK OFF**!

Chapter 3: I'll never forgive you

On the way to find Kakashi, Zakuro ran into a…neutral situation- Gai. "Um, excuse me," Zakuro began. She, of course, doesn't know Gai's name. "Yes? You **are** talking to **me**, right?" "Um, yes sir." "NOOO! Call me _**Gai**_, not _**sir**_. 'Sir' is so…so…**unyouthful**." "Yes s-Gai." "So," He began, his attitude tremendously changing. "Are you here for **youthful** training? If so, you've come to the right place!" Gai could hardly control himself. He began giggling ecstatically. He was staring to scare Zakuro- not purposely, but he was.

"No Gai, actually, I need to find Kakashi-sensei." Gai suddenly seemed annoyed by her response. "Kakashi, my arch rival," He grumbled. "Um, I didn't catch that last part master Gai." "Oh! I said Kakashi's on another mission." " Do you know when they'll be back?" "Actually, no, but I _do_ have information on team7- which is why I knew who Uzumaki Naruto was. Would you like to see?" "I guess I do." She smiled lightly. It was the first real smile she made since yesterday.

Team7 just got back from their mission. Naruto suffered from minor chakra exhaustion from trying to outdo Sasuke –who in return, not only saved his butt, but outdid Naruto. Again. Because of his injuries, Naruto had to use Sakura as a crutch.

"Maybe you tried too hard Naruto." Sakura suggested. "Of course, Sasuke made it worse by calling Naruto a nuisance. After Sasuke's short speech about being better than Naruto, Zakuro spotted them. She had just come out of the training area that Gai's students train. His students noticed her, but didn't say a word as she read the scrolls and left.

"Hi everyone. Let me guess," She said walking up to the three Genin. "You're Haruno Sakura," She said looking at the pink hair girl in front of her. She then turned to the brunette. "Uchiha Sasuke. Hmmm…" She said looking him up and down. _'This must be Itachi's brother. I hope he's-_ Sasuke's glare interrupted her thoughts. _'Moving on…'_ "And you must be Uzumaki Naruto!" She said, turning quickly from Sasuke's glare. "Yep, that's me!" He said, smiling his biggest smile. "How do you know my name?" "Gai told me." She said, not exactly smiling, but far nicer looking than a frown. Her fear of Sasuke's glare was now over, and she relaxed. "Who's Gai?" "He's the man with th- "How was your meeting with the Hokage?" Kakashi asked, once again changing the subject. This slightly annoyed Naruto, but all he did was pout.

"It was ok. He said that I have to train with you for now, because I'm on your team." Kakashi looked at the girl in surprise. "How is that possible, when teams are made up of 3-man cells?" She simply responded "I don't know, ask him." Naruto giggled. He was starting to like this girl. Sakura caught the hint and glared at Naruto. _'He better not try anything stupid.'_ She thought. "Well, we're about to train, so you can follow us." Kakashi said, motioning her to follow them. Even though she quickly made friends with Naruto and Sakura, Zakuro knew that she would have to deal with Sasuke's glaring for a long time.

"Ok. First, we're going to work on tree climbing. Sakura, go first so that Zakuro can get it." "Um, excuse me Kakashi-sensei, I've already learned the tree climbing technique." "Oh, you have?" Asked Sasuke, rather sarcastically. _'Who does this girl think she is?'_ Naruto noticed Sasuke and Zakuro exchanging glares. "Um, uh, KAKASHI-SENSEI! Maybe we should um, uh, SPAR!!!"

"I guess we should Naruto. Alright everyone one, pair up boy and girl and begin sparing." He noticed that Sasuke was very pissed with having to choose a girl, but had the nerve to choose Zakuro. _'I knew this was coming.' _Zakuro said getting into a stance. She and Sasuke began sparing. They started at Genin level, but ended up at mid-Chuunin level.

After Sakura surrendered, she and Naruto watched as Zakuro slowly overpowered Sasuke. This exited Naruto but worried Sakura. As their sparing got more intense, Sasuke started more powerful moves to keep up. Sakura and Naruto watched in awe as Sasuke started using his phoenix flower jutsu technique. Kakashi saw where this was going and stopped them.

Both walked away out of breath. Sasuke began to think about his sparing opponent. _'How did she get so strong?'_ Zakuro immediately sat down next to Naruto- who she suddenly had a strange bond with. She decided to tell him why she was there.

It's now mid afternoon. Naruto was just about to leave. _'This is my chance.'_ Zakuro thought running after him. "Hey, Naruto! Wait up! I have something to tell you!!" Naruto turned around, surprised that Zakuro was even talking to him. _'I thought that she'd try and make friends with Sakura or something .Hmmm…'_ He smiled lightly, and she sorta returned a smile, but not exactly. "So what is it?" "I've been meaning to tell someone why I came to Konoha." "Oh, ok. Why?" "It's a long story. You might want to sit down." Suddenly, there were two chairs made out of water. "You can sit down, you won't get wet." She gave Naruto a genuine smile as he reluctantly sat down.

"Ok. First off, I am the jinchūriki of _Nibi no Nekomata. _I- "HOLD UP!!! How is that possible? I thought that I was the- Naruto stopped talking. He realized that he was among a friend and not a stranger. _'She's being open with me, so I might as well do the same.' _"I thought that I was the only one. It's good to know that I'm not alone. Well, I can understand why you'd leave. Were you mistreated?" "Yeah, how did you know?" _'And how did I know to come to him? It must have been his jinchuriki calling mine. Or, something like that.' _"I've been mistreated all my life. I know how it feels." "Oh," "Are you done?" "Nope. There was this guy, he liked me and I liked him, so we started dating." Suddenly, Naruto didn't like where the conversation was going.

'_Maybe she SHOULD be friends with Sakura. I don't want to hear about her boyfriend!'_ "His parents didn't want me to date him because of the two-tailed cat inside of me. At first they asked him to stop dating me when Sasuke's brother Itachi put him in a genjustu. I had nothing to do with it and thus began to hate Itachi." _'Sasuke has a brother?' _Naruto thought, and began to pay more attention. "Well, my boyfriend went to therapy. After that, we had to talk about what happened, because I was in his genjustu. My boyfriend explained how it works. He gibes you 72 hours of torture in a matter of seconds. It's really all in your mind." "Oh…that doesn't sound too fun."

"It wasn't. After that, we returned to being the semi-normal couple, on the account his parents didn't like me. After that, he sealed up my stomach so that my jinchuriki couldn't seep out when I went into a rampage. That really pissed his parents off. After a few months, they sent shinobi after us. They were ordered to…to…" She started to choke and Naruto jumped up. He began to pat her back. "Thank you. They killed him. I had to give a scroll to your Hokage. I told him that I had to leave, and we went on a date. After the date, we stopped in front of a tree and kissed." _'EWWW!'_ Thought Naruto, his childish side making it hard for him to pay attention.

While we were kissing, they threw 6 kunai. All of them dug into his back. When I tasted the blood, I realized that they had sealed their chakra. That pissed me off. I went into a rampage and broke my seal. Then, I killed almost all of them before I suffered chakra exhaust. Then, I ran, trying to drag his body with me. I couldn't save him, for when they started launching kunai in my back, I lost any and all strength I had. I had to keep running. I got to point where I was supposed to wait for you guys, and sealed my chakra. That's why I'm here. Because I have no reason to live. At least while I'm here, I can gain the strength to…" _'I won't tell him that.'_

"That's a secret. I'm sorry Naruto." "It's ok, but you do have a reason to live. You just don't know it yet." He said trying to comfort her. _'And neither do I.'_ He got up and left. She stayed there. She stood up, and her chairs disappeared.

'_How can I live when I can never forgive?_

_They hurt me that day, and soon they will pay._

_I hurt even more, my heart is now torn._

_How can I live when I can never forgive?'_

(A/U)

Not my best chappy, but o well. She needed to get that out. I'm thinking of making a part 2 to that, but next comes the Chuunin exams!!! YAY! (mayb, prt 2 will have 2 wait--)

That chappy will pop up n the mdle of the story. (very random)

Well, bye bye peeps!


	4. Chapter 4

That last chappy was actually, good. Um, if u r wondering why I don't have any reviews, it's bcause I had 2 remake my story. Ok, this chappy is going to b a short one because the exams r coming up. I'm adding a lot of change to the story line, but once it's exam time, everything will b almost normal again.

If my chappys r confusing, it's because they look one way offline, and another way online. I'll start using the line feature when I get 2 the exam section. Sorryz peepz

Disclaimer: Naruto is a fictional story dealing with ninjas. The setting is in Japan. How the BLEEP could I make a story about BLEEPIN' Japan when I'm too BLEEPIN' stupid when it comes 2 mother BLEEPIN FEUDAL JAPAN!?! I live in the BLEEPIN' U.S.!!!

Claimer: I'm not always like this. Usually, I'm eithr mad, random, or happy. When I bcome mad/random, KAPLOOWIE!!!

Chapter4: Blood, sweat, and tears prt 1

She stood there a little longer before realizing how late it was._ 'I need to find an apartment. Crap!'_ She ran to the nearest apartment building. Little did she know, Naruto and Lee lived there as well. Naruto and Lee didn't even know that they lived in the same apartment. Well, Zakuro would be the one to find out.

"Hi, I need a room. How much is it?" The man at the counter looked at her strangely. He noticed her headband. "You aren't from here, are you?" "I'm not, but the third knows I'm here." "Hmmm…150,000 ryo." "Um, ok." She pulled out her wallet and gave him the amount he asked. _'Thank God I had that job for so long!'_ The man took the money, inspected it (like she'd counterfeit), and gave her a key. He also gave her a list of the special activity rooms. _'Great. A place to let off steam.'_

Zakuro went to her room 1st. That's where she placed all of her belongings. Then, she went down to the second floor, and walked two doors down on the left. That's where the game room was. When she opened the door, she saw rookie9(Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura,(7) Kiba, Shino, Hinata(8) and Ino, Shikamru, Choji(10) ) _'These must be my allies. I see my team, so I guess I'll go over there.' _

She started to walk towards Naruto and the others. Sasuke glared at her. _'Since when does she know about the rookie hideout?'_ "Hey Naruto-san, Sakura-Chan, Sasuke." She said with a genuine- but evil- smile. "Hey there, Kuro- Chan." Naruto and Sakura responded. Sasuke just turned the other way. That made Zakuro giggle evilly. Naruto and Sakura gave them both a face.( oO)

"Do you hate me Sasuke?" Zakuro asked, all too comfortably. "Of course." He said, turning back around revealing an evil smile of his own. "Wanna fight?" She questioned, anticipating the answer. "Of course." He responded. "Um, Zakuro, how did you know about the rookie hideout?" Zakuro turned to Sakura. "The man at the front desk gave me a list of the rooms after I checked in. Was this a 'secret' hideout?"

Sakura nodded her head and Naruto chuckled. "Hey, Kuro-Chan, **I** live here too! We could, like, hang out and stuff!" Naruto said. Zakuro smiled politely, although she wasn't too sure about hanging out with Naruto. _'He sure is hyper.'_ Her goody-goody smile was replaced with an evil one as soon as Sasuke opened his mouth. "Ready?" Sasuke asked, slightly amused. "Yep." They had just begun to walk out, when Kakashi came in. Zakuro and Sasuke stopped walking once they reached their sensei.

"Zakuro, you now have your own team." She looked up at the man in utter confusion. " I…do?" Kakashi smiled. "Yep. Alright boys, come on out." Suddenly, two boys appeared on either side of Kakashi. One boy had shoulder length, dark brown hair with golden highlights. His eyes were dark green. He had on a crimson red shirt and beige pants. His headband was on his head crookedly. He didn't have any weapons in site and as far as height, he came to Kakashi's shoulders.

The other boy had black hair pulled into a ponytail similar to Itachi's. (think Itachi with Sasuke's bangs) His headband was on his head also, but worn like Naruto's. He had purple eyes, and wore all black. (imagine Naruto's outfit without the decorations-and that includes the fuzzy thing!) He had bandages on his left knee and all of his weapons were on his back.

The first boy walked up to Zakuro. "Hey there ! I'm Arata. Nice to meet finally meet you." He smiled. Zakuro looked flustered. The second boy stood next to the first. He was taller than him by a couple of inches. " I'm Daiki. Remember that." He said, in a rather pushover manner. _'He must think he's the leader of us.' _Zakuro thought. _'Isn't he in for a surprise!'_ Zakuro smiled-almost. "I'm guessing you know of me also, so I'm not going to give you an introduction." She said, almost taunting.

"You're forgetting something Zakuro," Kakashi reminded. He turned around and suddenly, a lot of water came splashing through the entrance. Then, a man appeared. He had a hidden leaf headband on his neck, which confused Zakuro. "How did he…" "Zakuro, meet your new sensei." "I'm Hayate." The tall man stood over her. He had a smooth voice and was probably in his mid twenties. His reddish- brown hair was pulled into a ponytail and his bangs-all brown- covered his gray eyes. He wore Asian-inspired robes in different shades of green. He had a belt similar to an obi tied around his waist. He wore the custom sandals. There were bandages around his right arm. When he walked up to Zakuro, he seemed to scare her. She jumped slightly when he tried to touch her. _'Why is he trying to pull a blade on me?! We just met, yet he's already slipping blades through his arm sleeve. What the hell!?!' _He laughed at her actions, then he pulled out the blade. "You pass the first test- your teammates failed when I tried this on them." Both boys scoffed.

His smile was comforting. _'He reminds me of…Naruto.'_ She thought, smiling to herself. _'Ever since you left me, Naruto's been my closest friend…' _"Hello, sensei." They smiled at each-other.

'_He's the kind of friend who'll sick with me 'till the end.'_

"Sensei, I want to talk to the rookies first, then I'll catch up with you. Ok?" "Sure."

'_Though blood, sweat, and tears stain my pillow today,' _Kakashi and Hayate walked out together. She smiled at the two older men. She finally had the father figure she wanted. _'It's pure friendship that dries the raindrops from yesterday.'_

This is the end of part one. You're starting to see the nicer side of Zakuro, but it's only around Naruto(and her sensei(s)) that she's like that. Ppl like Daiki piss her off and she goes emo on us again. Sasuke doesn't have the same effect and u'll find out why n latr chappys. Btw: Sometimes, I update more than one chapter, so this story will go by pretty quickly. Also, I'm going to post at least two more stories this week.(around Saturday)

Ok, me luvz u, BYE-BYE! ;p


	5. Chapter 5

Hey there! I'm so bored. Well, anyways, this is about rookie 9. I'm going to rename them and explain why Zakuro's on their team. Then, it's all Naruto.

Btw, so sorry about the Hayate thing. It's not the proctor Hayate, but I thought it would b fun 2 have a character with the same name.(exmp: 2 Lees: "Hey Lee." Both Lees answer "Hey." U say "Um, not you Lee, him." Both say "But I AM Lee!" and it goes on and on until u point out the Lee you wanted. Of course, I'm not going 2 do that. :)

Or AM I:( )

Disclaimer: I wrote Making me Remember. I didn't write Naruto. If I had, I would have more money than I do right now.

Claimer: You know good and well that you aint me, so there's no possible way that could've written this.(unless you found some really random way to do Ino's jutsu)

Chapter 5: I'll never forgive you(prt2)

Naruto literally dragged Zakuro over to meet the other teens. Everyone was going to be 13 this year(if they hadn't already turned 13). "Alright everybody! This is Zakuro! She's fun, but don't piss her off 'cause she's strong too. She and her teammates are all rookies, so we'll have to come up with a new name." Shikamaru looked at the girl. _'We got a whole new team of attitudes to deal with. What a drag.'_ "How about rookie 13?" Shikamaru said after his brief 'analyses' of the newest team. "Why would you name it that if there's 12 of us Shikamaru?" Ino asked, very agitated with the new girl's appearance- and her teammates. _'Why does __**she**__ get to be surrounded by hotties while I'm stuck with smart ass and __**Choiji!?!**__' _"Well," He began, once again thinking that famous phrase _'What a drag.'_ "Maybe it's because we're all going to be 13 this year!"

" Lets vote, since you guys can't decide." Arata suggested, obviously bored. "Alright, all in favor for Shikamaru, stand behind him." Teams 7 and 8 stood behind Shikamaru. Zakuro, Arata, and Choiji followed. All that were left was Ino and Daiki. "H-how DARE you not choose ME CHOIJI!!!" Ino hollered, turning red. She turned to Sasuke and began to whine. "Awww, it's NOT FAIR!" Arata looked over at Ino slightly amused. He then looked at Daiki. "It's not like you to side with the mother of insanity." Arata laughed as his teammate glared at him. "I just don't care." Daiki concluded, walking away from everyone and sitting down in a chair. Everyone sweat dropped.

"Look at mister 'I'm too good for you'." Cried Sasuke, and that was unusual- very unusual. "Do you think you're **better** than me?" Daiki responded- he was bored as well and wanted to fight. "There's only one way to find out." Sasuke concluded as he headed out the door. Everyone followed, looking like a row of ducks. That was when Zakuro started paying attention to Hinata. _'Hmm, a Hyuuga.' _She thought, noticing her eyes. She then noticed Hinata looking at Naruto out the corner of her eye and blushing. _'How cute.'_ She thought, smiling to herself.

Everyone walked up the steps. They only had to go up one flight because the arena was on the 3rd floor. Once they got there though, the arena was closed. _'How come every time Sasuke wants to fight something goes wrong?' _Naruto, Sakura, and Zakuro thought as both Sasuke and Daiki sighed. "Maybe tomorrow?" Daiki asked, realizing that after morning training, he'd be bored the rest of the day. "Of course." Sasuke said, walking away. "Later SASUKE-TEME!" Naruto yelled, smiling. "Dobe." Was all you heard as Sasuke turned the corner. _'What a pain in the butt.'_ Thought Shikamaru as everyone planned to meet at the arena in the afternoon.

Naruto decided to show Zakuro his apartment. "It's on side A. The arena is the only fun room on the 3rd floor. It's part B. The other apartments are part C." He stuck his key in room 312 and opened the door. When Zakuro walked in, she was surprised at how neat everything was- except for the kitchen. His bedroom had kunai and other weapon one wall, his cloths in a black drawer on another wall, his bed on one wall, and the door on the other. His bedroom was Dark blue – one of the colors in his outfit. All of his furniture-which wasn't a whole lot- was black. All he had was all he needed as far as furniture. One table for his dinning room and two chairs. One counter in his kitchen- which already came with chairs. He had one loveseat for his living room because there was not enough room for a couch. Zakuro sat down on his couch and Naruto went into the bathroom- which was the only bright orange room in is apartment. When he came out, he had two keys in his hand and he smiled as he gave it to Zakuro. "All of my teammates have the key to my apartment- even Sasuke-teme. I trust all of you with hat key. Please don't loose it Kuro-Chan!" He said, jokingly.

She smiled back and silently took the key._ 'Why me? Why would he trust me with the thing that could result to his demise? Why would he trust me with the key to his lively hood? If I betrayed him, he could very well be dead once someone else found him. Why Naruto, why? You don't even know me…'_ "Well, I guess I should get going. I'll show you my apartment later. See ya' Naruto- san." "Bye Kuro-Chan." He said, as he closed the door. Then, he put his nightcap on and went to bed.

The next day, Naruto woke up later than usual. He ran all the way to his team's meeting area. Fortunately for him, he made it before Kakashi. Little did they know, Kakashi was signing them up for the Chuunin exams. Zakuro's team would have to go missions together and prove they could be a team since all three of them went on missions separately from each other. They could still enter though, but they only had three days.

"Hey guys, I tried to tie my shoe with the lights off, but I tied them together and had a hard time getting them untied in the dark." Kakashi said walking behind them. "WHATEVER!!!!! THAT'S THE BIGGEST LIE YET KAKASHI-SENSEI!!!" Naruto and Sakura said in unison. Sasuke looked pissed that he was stuck with them for so long. "So, what exactly took you so long?" Sasuke questioned turning to his sensei. "You'll find out when I come back from filing our other mission report. See ya'." Kakashi said as he disappeared. "Well, then, I'm going home." Sasuke said, trying t get away from Naruto and Sakura.

(A/N)

Ok, I promise that the chappys will get longer, it's just my computer is acting up. I'm working on part three now. It'll only be a matter of time before it gets put up. Btw, Naruto will be similar in this next part as he was in the manga, but I don't want Sasuke to seem all that superior to Naruto's… you'll find out. Btw, Naruto and Sakura will mature faster in my story. Not OoC mature, but mature never the less.

Alright, get ready for prt 3! Coming soon. -


	6. Chapter 6

Okay. First off, the reason why I haven't updated in forever is because people refused to review my story. Fortunately, I have a new REVIEWER!!! Well, thnx 2 Anagram RMX

for reviewing. She's written the story 'Team9'It's a Naruto f-f rated K-plus. It's in English and is adventure/humor. I'm now going 2 start posting chappys again. (VERY HAPPYZ!!!)

Disclaimer: Hello? Fans? Are you there? Good. WE ALL WANT TO OWN FREAKIN' NARUTO!!! EVEN NEJI!!! Right Neji? Right? Neji? Hello? Where ARE you?! NEJIII!!!

Claimer: The previous and following chapters belong to yours truly. If you want some of the plot, FREAKIN' ASK PEOPLE!!!

Note: I'm paraphrasing a lot of the things from the manga.

I also learned that Hinata DOES use contractions. I have books 4-7 in my possession and Hinata uses quite a few.

Chapter 6: I'll never forgive you (prt3)

"Um, Sasuke, wait a second!" Sakura said while rapidly chasing after Sasuke. As Sasuke turned around, Sakura quickly tried to form a sentence. "Um, uh, how about we, uh, train together? We could work on teamwork- NOT NARUTO- but, uh, you know, just the two of us?" She asked, desperately trying to score a date. "Instead of flirting, you should be training. Even dobe over there is better than you. Before I even acknowledge you, get better than Naruto." He said, brushing her off. She silently began to cry as her crush walked away.

'_These are the tears I cry._

_Now, Sasuke hates me._

_It's all my fault._

_Now he'll never want me._

_These are the tears I cry._

_Constantly, every day,_

_I try to make him mine,_

_But he keeps running away._

_These are the tears I cry._

_I'm worst than that idiot over there._

_What am I going to do?_

_My heart has sunken deep in despair._

_These are the tears I cry._

_He'll see a different side of me._

_I'm through crying and_

"**I'M GONNA MAKE SASUKE-KUN FALL IN LOVE WITH ME!!!"**

Naruto sweatdropped. He walked over to Sakura and sighed. "Hey, forget about him. We can train together." He said-in a rather serious voice for Naruto. Sakura just glared at him, wishing he could go burn somewhere. "Hey there." A girl said from behind the pair. "Oh, hi Kuro-Chan!" Naruto said. She smiled and immediately turned to Sakura. Suddenly, every feature on her face looked serious. Sakura noticed that the girl looked older for her age and was taller than her. When Zakuro finally spoke, she caught Sakura by surprise for she was looking at the rain headband on her waist.

"You like him, but you do the exact thing that drives him away." She said. Unfortunately, Sakura wasn't feeling too kind. "Shouldn't you be training or something?" Sakura asked, all too dryly. "Nope, we just got back from our forth mission." She answered, smiling. She then lowered her voice and began her 'therapy.' "Well, Sakura, the only way to get Sasuke is to stop getting on his nerves. Stop acting like such a fangirl. He hates that, so you're going to change that." "What do you mean change!?!" She asked angrily. Zakuro sighed. She could tell this was going to be a long talk.

"Not everything about you, just the fangirl part. Act like you don't care as much." That forced Sakura to calm herself. Her voice was just short of a whisper. "But I do care Kuro-chan, I do care." The young genin said. "I know you do. I think I know better than anyone else. But trust me; Sasuke's not that type of guy." "Oh, he's not?" Sakura asked mockingly, practically demanding Naruto's attention. "No, he's not. That's why you two aren't sipping on drinks right now. If you aren't all up in him about 'be my boyfriend! Be my boyfriend!' rant and more distant, maybe he'll see you for who you really are. He just might notice your good looks while you're training and decide to get to know the real you." "Ohhh, so now you're the expert!" The leaf nin exclaimed. Naruto wanted to jump in badly, but he knew Sakura couldn't handle Zakuro.

"I bet you're used to guys staring at your **big butt**! Is that how you get guys **kuro-chan?!"** Sakura asked, using the nickname sarcastically. "Sakura, you know Zakuro's not that type of girl." Naruto said, trying to defend his friend without hurting the other. "Oh well look at you! Are you under her spell!?!" The girl asked, peeved at the world. "Naruto-kun likes me for who I am. Besides, I know someone else who'd be perfect for him. I'm trying to help you as a friend." Sakura just grunted. Zakuro was beginning to loose her patience. She tried to stay calm though, even now.

"You're no friend." Sakura puffed, turning her nose up at the girl. "Sakura…" Naruto began. "Why am I not a friend? I'm only sharing the knowledge I had from dating. Other girls do it, and it works for them. I just didn't like seeing you so upset all of the time." "Yeah, I bet it did work. So tell me, how many babies do you have you slut!?!" Sakura shouted, looking more and more annoyed with the sweet girl talk coming from her ex-teammate.

"What!?" She asked, confused. "And by how many guys?" She asked while grinning an evil, sarcastic grin. "I only had one boyfriend." Zakuro said, even more agitated with Sakura. "I'm only 12." "Oh, **please.** I know good and well that you were throwing your butt in everyone's face!!! Especially that **boyfriend **of yours!!! You nasty little thing!" Sakura's rampage was unheard of. Naruto had seen her fight with Ino, but never like this. It's like Sakura was trying too hard, and nothing seemed right anymore. The young boy watched in awe. as his hidden rain friend snap. Sakura had no chance.

"HOW **DARE** YOU TALK ABOUT HIM!?! YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW HIM! YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW ME!!! You'll pay." She said, suddenly. "Boy are you gonna pay. "Her attitude changed. She had went from angry rampage to happy evil. It was demonic. It was insane. It was the Zakuro she thought she left in the hidden rain. Water appeared around Zakuro. Around the water was fire. The small ears she was hiding with a jutsu suddenly popped out. She had worn her headband over her head, but around her waist was more of her style. (1)

She began to laugh. Yes, Zakuro has gone insane. Sakura, now realizing what she had gotten in snapped out of rampage and pulled out kunai. She was shaking.

Naruto watched her spar with Sasuke. He never noticed her use any demonic chakra; she usually fought with water. The fire around her water was definitely the two-tailed cat's chakra.

Zakuro attacked Sakura. She couldn't do any thing but scream as the girl clawed at her back. (2) She then began to use her jutsus against Sakura. "Water style: hidden shuriken no jutsu!" She shouted once Sakura got out of range. Although she couldn't escape the fire, Sakura could escape Zakuro's claws; but only for a short while. Blasts of water balls came hurling at Sakura. She tried to block the water balls, but she didn't realize that they had shuriken in them. (3)

A few hit the girl. They didn't do a lot of damage though. That was only because once she saw the shuriken within; Sakura had the sense to dodge. Zakuro laughed even more than before as a marvelous idea came into her head. _'Why waste chakra killing the girl?'_ She then launched out six kunai at Sakura. Only six.

The barrier around them disappeared and Naruto was able to see the girls. Unfortunately, the tree that Sakura didn't see due to the barrier now held her captive. She was now stuck with six kunai keeping her on there. None hit her physical body, but each one; all six had Sakura hanging to the tree by her clothing.

After seeing the six kunai, Zakuro's insanity ceased. She looked at Naruto who had ran over to Sakura. He couldn't see any of Sakura's wounds though. (2a) "Zakuro…what happened?" He asked, expecting a direct answer. "When she wakes up, tell her I'm sorry. Then go on with your life and act like nothing happened. Any pain or injury I inflicted on her will be easy to heal. You won't even need to use chakra." "But Zakuro, why?" He asked, remembering what Sakura had said about Zakuro. He sighed and sat on a rock nearby. "You didn't have to do that to her." He said, slightly angry. Zakuro then understood why. "You like her, yet you do the exact thing that drives her away." She said, paraphrasing her own words. Naruto looked up ready to make a comeback, but she was gone.

Shortly after, Sakura woke up. He quickly got her off the tree and when he saw the little bit of blood on her upper back, he wiped it off with a cloth.

"She said she was sorry." Silence. A long, silent silence that only happens when you knew you were wrong. "I wasn't myself." "I know." "I just wanted to be with Sasuke!" "Teme." The boy said, and stood up. He began to look away from his crush. He didn't know the same side of her that he saw moments ago would later save his life. No one knew. They all thought Sakura had lost it; but in essence, she gained something. Something great.

(A/U)

When the Hokage first saw Zakuro, she didn't know how to hide her cat-like features. That's why she wore her headband on her head when she first showed up. Later on, she wears her headband around her waist. She appears to have normal ears and everything, but when she released some of the two-tail's chakra, her features returned.

Her claws reached her upper back due to the position Sakura was in. If she was trying to grab her, Zakuro would have had her by the collar. (a) Sakura's hair went off to the side, that's how Naruto was able to see the wounds. Zakuro didn't claw her more than about 15 times. The last 5or 10 times, Sakura was harder to reach.

I just took one of Sasuke's fire techniques and changed the name. The attack has the same affect, but you don't try to blow the fire out.

Originally, this chapter was going to be longer, but for the sake of me having to run errands the rest of the day, the readers, the deletion of the original chapter six, and the name of the chapter, the second part-not part 4- will be done at a later time. I'm sorry pplz, but my mom is threatening to kill me if I don't hurry up and get off the computer. (Where I live, it's 12:20 in the morning. Not that I'm not usually on this late, but I have a lot to do later on) I'll try and write some more today, but I know I wont be posting anytime soon.

See yaz'!


	7. Chapter 7

Well, if u think that Sakura was OoC, I understand. I personally don't think it's OoC, but rather her jealousy and anger flaring up. Later on when they're in the forest of Death, Her flaring anger will make more sense. That will really be the reason why she cut her hair off in my story. Once again, I'm trying to stay along side of the storyline; I just like the random twist I keep adding like Sasuke's fight and Daiki vs. Zakuro. (HAHAHA! I'll never tell!)

Disclaimer: I like Naruto. I'm not smart enough to actually **make** Naruto, just like it.

Claimer: I like Naruto. That's the reason why I made 'Making me Remember.' I'm good at making stuff like this. Right Hinata? Hinata?

Kiba: That was fun!

Hinata: Yeah, but I think that I'm forgetting something.

Kiba: Does it have something to do with that idiotic Naruto!?!

Hinata: N-Naruto-k-kun!?! O-of c-c-course not!!! W-what do you m-me-mean?

Kiba: Forget it.

Authoress: Hello? Hinata? Where ARE you!?!

Aright, HERE WE GO!!! XD

Chapter 7: Big trouble; It's all about me!

Anxious to forget about what just happened, Naruto followed instructions to the 'T'. Once Sakura was facing him again, Naruto smiled his goofy smile again. "So, uh Sakura! We can train together!! There's no one here…" _'He he, there's no one here at all! That means Sakura might tell me that she loves me! YAY!'_ Unfortunately for our hero, that will NEVER happen.

'_What's __**he**__ so happy about? I just got my butt whooped! And he's acting like none of it happened! Grrr, he makes me so mad! He's so childish. Stupid Naruto.'_ Sakura just ignored him and cried again. She turned around so Naruto couldn't see her tears. When Naruto heard a strange noise, he turned around and saw a box on the floor. Someone painted it the color of a rock and poked seeing holes through it.

'_I wonder who'd be this stupid. I guess I'll mess with them a little.'_ Naruto laughed to himself as he shouted "A rock?! What's a rock doing following me?" He could hardly contain himself. He started to giggle and walked a little towards Sakura; she had begun to walk away from him. The 'rock' continued to follow him until Naruto burst out laughing and said "Alright, I know you're in there! HAHAHA!!! No rock has four perfect sides and four perfect corners. He, he. HAHA! It's gonna take more than THAT to psych **me** out!!!"

While Naruto was still in his fit of laughter, the three academy students came out looking stupid. Finally, the assumed 'leader' of the group said "Your skills rival mine. Everyone, this is the guy who I consider as my equal! I remember when I acknowledged him as less than that, but people change!" The boy was making no sense to Sakura, so she didn't listen too much. "Well, I don't know why you're here…uh…what's with the goggles?" Naruto asked, looking rather bored. "Well, since you're our idol, we decided to copy your old style! Right guys?" The 'leader' asked. The girl in his group nodded and the boy just continued to let snot run down is face. "Okayyy then." Naruto said while looking at the younger kids like they were the dumbest kids ever alive.

"And just what do you mean by **that!?!"** The most talkative of the group asked, still being the 'leader' he was. "What do you guys want?" The genin asked, more agitated with the kids. "We'll show you if you'll let us boss!" The girl exclaimed. She was blushing furiously. Naruto looked at her with discomfort. "You know, he's looking down on us." The talkative boy said, whispering to his snot-nosed friend. "NO CAN DO GUYS! I gotta train today!" Naruto proclaimed, smiling like he just completed training instead. "But…but boss! YOU promised to PLAY with US!!! And we wanna play ninja!" The three children cried. Naruto was fed up with them. He knew playing with the kids would waste his whole day and he wanted to get better than Sasuke. _'Who knows? Sasuke could be training right now while I'm sitting here not doing a thing!'_

Naruto looked up and saw an angry Sakura. Her eyes were…scary. She looked like a turtle. An **angry** turtle. "So Naruto, have you mastered pretending to be what you already are?!" He stared at her in horror. He was hoping that she wouldn't knock him out. "Uh… what do you mean?" Naruto asked, knowing that he was only agitating her further. "What is a ninja doing **playing** ninja? What do ya' have to say about _that_ NARUTO!?!" Sakura got glares from the younger children and Naruto stepped back a little. _'But how can I talk when Sasuke said I was a worst fighter than Naruto? And he's right! I am worst than him. _Inner Sakura-_ All the more reason to glare.'_ Her thoughts and her inner self laughed in unison.(1)

" So Kakashi, you have another mission report. Thanks. Oh, and how's Naruto? You know he can be a little hellion at times." Iruka exclaimed while putting the report in a file cabinet and shutting the door. "Is he getting along with the cell members?" "Somewhat." Kakashi responded. "Oh. I was going to take Naruto out for ramen, but because of the action your cell has had, I haven't had time with him. I worry about him constantly." Kakashi noticed the troubled look on Iruka's face. He sighed. "Boys will be boys…"

Kakashi started. "And what does that mean?" Iruka asked. "Well, because Uchiha Sasuke is in our cell, Naruto gets pissed very quickly. Both boys fight like dogs and they're very territorial. Because of Sasuke's bloodline, Naruto trains harder and catching up to his hero. Do you know who that is?" Kakashi said while staring at his friend. "No." "Well, he's in this room, and you know him better than anyone." Kakashi said cheerfully. "You?" "No, you." Iruka seemed to have stopped breathing, but in a matter of seconds, he screamed "Really!?!" He sounded like a gay fanboy.

"So um, boss. Who's the girl? Is she your girlfriend?" Suddenly, the young boy was knocked across the street. He landed in front of a fence that broke his fall. Not really but, he's not two streets across. "KONOHAMARU!!!" Naruto and the other kid screamed. "Y-you witch!" Konohamaru screamed. She glared at him again. Inner Sakura-_LET ME AT HIM! NOOOWWWWWWW!!!_ After knocking him out again, Sakura started to walk away, but Konohamaru never learned. "Stupid fire-breathing big headed ol' goon! She looks more like a guy. Don't let the pink hair fool you!" He screamed. Naruto looked up in terror. Suddenly, Sakura stopped walking.

Now, we have a bunch of kids running away from Sakura. She chases them, and little Konohamaru runs into Kankuro. Lets see what happens…

(A/N)

1.I'm not sure what I was thinking when I wrote that. O well.

I like cliffys, so u'll have2 deal with it. :p I think I'm making process considering I've had 2 chaperone a party while at art camp.( I like band bettr. :p)

Do u like?


	8. Chapter 8

Well, Thnx 2 Anagram RMX 4 reminding me 2 POST! Also, thanx 2 my new reviewer Man I'm like bored and stuff for reviewing, Anagram RMX for reviewing, and of course, GaaraRoxmySox. :p

This chappy is about what happens 2 Konohamaru. I'm changing how Naruto deals with the sand siblings also. And if u haven't noticed, Naruto knows about the human sacrifices so that means he knew why ppl didn't like him when he was little. This chappy may not b long, who knows? But I will post another soon.

Disclaimer: Neji doesn't want to own Naruto. I do…ok, I'm not going 2 say that nymore. I'll just b smart and make my OWN manga! MUHAHAHA!!! And I'm not MASASHI!!!(he made Naruto)

Claimer: My disclaimer was retarded. Well, I own all changes 2 the plot. Ppl, Naruto isn't really stupid, just slow. And Kuro-chan will find out that everyone likes everyone. She'll have 2 figure out who should go with whom. That idiot. Also, Zakuro isn't me. I just luv that name and decided that it fit her personality. I also drew a pic of her and her team. I'll try 2 post it on my profile, but if I can't, sorry guys. I'll let u kno.

Chapter 8: What shall we do now?

Konohamaru gulped and looked up at the older boy he had just run into. He was wearing black robes and a hood with animal shaped ears attacked to it. He had purple markings on his face. He also has a circle on his black outfit. Half of it is yellow and the other half is red. (The half circles are horizontal.) He carried a puppets on his back. The girl who was with him-slightly older- had on a desert-like dress and fishnet. There was fishnet at the very top of her dress, on both arms, and both legs. On the right, it's as low as her ankles and on the left, right above her knee. She also had a giant fan on her back and she had her hair in four ponytails. Very…unusual.

THAT HURT YOU LITTLE **SHRIMP!!!"** The boy screamed while picking Konohamaru up. "Stop Kankuro. You're already in enough trouble." The older girl said to the guy who was now swinging Konohamaru back and forth. "Um…uh, It was my fault he ran into you. I'm so sorry K-Kankuro." Sakura said while popping sweat like it was grease on a hot stove. _'Who are they and why are they here?'_ She thought. Well, she finally had her mind off of the beating she just received. "Put him down monkey." Naruto said with this angry look on his face. He looked at Kankuro's headband. Sakura had just got the same revelation. _'These must be Genin from another village.'_ "What did you say?!" The oldest boy asked, obviously pissed. "PUT-HIM-DOWN-YOU-BIG-FAT-STPID-LOOKING-APE!!!!!!!" The screaming Naruto exclaimed. "All I was going to do was play with the kid, but I guess you want him to die." Kankuro said while grinning. The youngest girl pulled on Naruto's sleeve. "Naruto, do something!" She said, afraid for her friend. "Yeah big man! Konohamaru needs you!" "Moegi, Udon, calm down." He patted Udon on the head out of stress. The boy adjusted his hair as Naruto growled. "**YOU SONOFABITCH!!!" **Naruto yelled while charging at the boy.

"Today, I've gathered you all to discuss something very important. You should all know why you're here…" The hokage began. "It must be time." Kakashi chimed in. "Others must already know about it because they started sending genin. Have you informed all of the lands Lord Hokage?" Another asked. "When is it?" Yet another asked. "One week from today." The Hokage replied. "That seems…a little…sudden." One of the kunoichi said. "Well, since I'm hokage, I get to decide. Alright, to finalize this, I announce that on July 1st, the Chunin(Journeymen) examinations shall begin."

Kankuro made a gesture with his fingers; He was creating chakra strings. Naruto dodged Kankuros's 1st attempt to make Naruto a live puppet. Unfortunately, Naruto had to dodge three other traps. The 1st one was easy; an earth coffin similar to Gaara's, but nothing deadly. The second, weapons from Kankuro's puppets. He kept his puppets safe while they shot attacks at Naruto. While trying to dodge kunai and shuriken, Naruto noticed a tingly feeling in his back. He had chakra strings attacked to his back. He managed to grab Konohamaru and everyone thought he was saved until Naruto was thrown to the ground.

After releasing him from his prison, Kankuro laughed. "So that's all the genin here can do? Well kid, I'll admit; you aren't an idiot like most of the wimps I've fought, But you're still going to die twerp!" Kankuro said while shaking Konohamaru. _'Naruto…not an idiot?! This guy doesn't know what he's talking about!!' _Inner Sakura thought. "Well, to begin, I hate 'shrimp'! So, I'll finish him off before I deal with mister orange." _'That was lame…' _The older girl thought while shaking her head. "Kankuro, I will not be held responsible for this."

Moegi and Udon were crying. They continuously called Konohamaru's name. "BASTARD!!!" Naruto yelled. Once again, he charged Kankuro, this time, stopping his foot from meeting Konohamaru's face. At the same time, Sasuke threw a rock at Kankuro, hitting him on the arm. He dropped Konohamaru and Naruto made him fall to the ground as well. Naruto then picked Konohamaru up and took him over to the others. "SASUKE!!!" Sakura began. "Naruto, its SASUKE!!!" She screamed like the idiotic fangirl she was. "So what?!" He yelled. He was perfectly capable of getting Konohamaru himself. _'Hmmm…he seems cool. I could say the same for the other boy, but that __**jacket**__ throws everything off…'_ The fan carrier thought. Kankuro glared at the boy in the tree. In return, Sasuke glared at him. "Oh lookie here!" First, sarcasm was evident in Kankuro's voice. "Another brat!!" Then anger.

"Now, will the trainers of our newest junior ninja please step forward?" Kakashi, Kurenai-Hinata, Kiba, and Shino's sensei- Asuma-Choji, Ino, and Shikamaru's sensei stood in the front. A few others were behind them followed by other Jounin who stood behind them. "Among your charges, do any of you have genin recommendable for the chunin exams? As you know, the minimum is 8 missions before they are able to participate- that rule is excluded for you Hayate." Zakuro's sensei nodded and the third proceeded his speech. "Other than that, it's your own judgment and its better if your team completed at least double the recommended number of missions-they would be more competitive." _'None of them are ready. It's was too soon for this!'_ Iruka thought. He was worried about all of his former students.

"Kakashi?" The hokage asked, motioning to the silver-haired man. "Cell number 7, Led by Kakashi, consist of Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto, and Haruno Sakura. I vow upon the honor of my clan, the Hatake-that all three of them are ready for the Chunin exam." When Kakashi finished, Iruka screamed in awe. "**WHAT!?!"** Ignoring him, Kurenai continued. "Cell number8, led by Kurenai, consist of Hyuga Hinata, Inuzuka Kiba, and Aburame Shino. I vow upon my own clan, the Yuhi, that I am a certain as my esteemed colleague-that all three are ready for the chunin exam." After her, Asuma stepped up. "Cell number10, led by Asuma, consist of Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru, and Akimichi Choji. I vow upon my clan, the Sarutobi, that I am equally as certain that all three are ready for the chunin exams." "How…strange that all three of you have chosen your whole cells. Well, Hayate, your rule was for your team to complete 5 missions together before they could enter. I know that each member has exceeded the original amount, but if they could stand eachother for 5missions, they would be a good team. So, you may begin." After the Hokage finished, Hayate stepped up.

"Thank you Hokage. Cell number9, led by Hayate, consist of Abukara Daiki,  
Matsukata Arata, and Okumura Zakuro. I vow upon my clan, the Sakamoto, that I am sure that my cell members are ready for the chunin exams." Everyone gasped at him except for Gai and Kakashi who had seen his cell at work. "Well then- "LORD HOKAGE!!! PLEASE!!! Just…let me speak." "Yes?" The hokage questioned. "I apologize if I offend you, but most of the students you all called out were my students…from the academy. They are all very talented and they have very committed attitudes, but don't you think that it's a little too soon for them to be stepping up to the chunin level?! They haven't matured yet. It'll take time before they'll be ready to pass on. Don't you see that?!" Iruka reminded everyone of a worried parent.

"I was about six years younger than Naruto when I received the rank of chunin. If I can do it, he can." Kakashi said. He wasn't being rude, but he wasn't being nice either. "Well, Naruto's not like YOU! You'll destroy the kids before they get the chance to actually become something!" "Zakuro has already been destroyed." Hayate responded quietly with closed eyes.

"But you do know what they call the chunin exams!" "Yeah…" Kurenai said. She shrugged her shoulders. "Anytime we go on a mission, they suck up information and detail like leaches. They need to experience the meaning of 'pain.' And breaking them like you'd do a runaway sheep's legs is fun. You've got to admit that." Kakashi said calmly. "YOU-MUST-BE-**CRAZY!!!"** Iruka screamed; he feared Naruto's life if no one else.

"Can't you take a joke? I can sympathize with you and I know that you don't agree with my decision…but that's why it's _my_ decision." Kakashi was very…laid back when it came to things like this. "But…" Iruka started, unsure of himself. "Ok, that's enough you two." Kurenai said. She and Asuma noticed that everyone else seemed silent. "Besides… they're soldiers under my command…not students that learn the A B C's of being a ninja." "KAKASHI!" Kurenai yelled. _'That pest…'_ Asuma thought.

"Get lost bastard." Sasuke said. He was smirking at Kankuro. Kankuro gave him glares before answering back. "So…you wanna play squirrel eh'? Come on down smart ass!" Sasuke just glared at him. "So…I guess you'd like to meet mister crow!" Kankuro shouted. All of his phrases were annoying and lame to everyone around him, yet, he seemed to enjoy hearing himself talk. "Kankuro, no!" Temari shouted. "Shut up, Temari!!!" He cried. "Kankuro…"

Suddenly, Kankuro shivered. A terrified look was on his face as well as Sasuke's. "You…you are a disgrace to our village." Everyone had a worried look on their faces when they saw a young boy hanging upside down from the exact same tree that Sasuke is in. "G-Gaara…" Kankuro said. He was sweating and he was nervous; just like the smile that was on his face."

'_How did he…how could he…sneak up on me like that?! I had no clue…those skills rival…Kakashi's.'_ "You must have forgotten why we're here. It's not time to quarrel with children." Kankuro wasn't about to listen to Gaara's 'nagging.' "B-but Gaara…THEY started it. That ugly looking kid over there had nerve enough to slam into me!!!" "Shut up…or I'll kill you."

(A/N)

Would've and should've been longer. I'm pulling an all nighter and my dad's going to kill me. Sorry everyone, but my chappys have been getting destroyed and I have to keep re-writing everything. No document is safe. Not even the saved ones.-- Wellz, see ya'!


	9. Chapter 9

Ok. Thnx 2 AnagramRMX and GaaraRoxmySox for reviewing. Um…if ppl added me 2 favorite(s) then thnx. Alrighty then

Um, my oc's will pop up, but not a lot since Sakura's mad at kuro-chan.

Disclaimer: I wish I could own Naruto, but he's too stupid

Claimer: I already own Zakuro. She's so smart:D

(p)

"Um…yeah…I was out of line…don't kill me!" Kankuro screamed to his younger brother. "We're really really sorry Gaara!" Temari said. She had a nervous smile and both siblings were popping sweat. Gaara turned to Sasuke who thought about his glaring. "Sorry about my friends." He said while still hanging. Suddenly, Gaara spun around in a hurricane-like motion and landed on the ground. "We don't come to other villages to play around." "You're so right Gaara! It won't happen again, I promise!" The older boy said. Gaara seemed not to care about a thing Kankuro said. "Well then, let's go." Gaara declared.

"**WAIT!!!**" Sakura yelled. The ever-so-polite-but-I'm-going-to-kill-you sand Nin replied "Yes?" Obviously, Gaara was the leader of the group. "If you three are from the sand, why are you just trotting around our village? You're not permitted to cross our border without permission despite the fact that you're allies. State your business. It's our duty as ninja to make sure you don't go blow up something. _'I could blow your head off…'_ Gaara thought._ 'Stupid pink-haired girl! Doesn't she know?'_ Kankuro thought. He was basically screaming in his head. _'Who the hell is she?'_ Temari thought while laughing aloud.

"Well, well, well. Aren't _you_ smart? But just so you know, it's darkest at the lightest base of the lighthouse. Because we're junior-level Nins, and because we just _happen_ from the sand, we're taking the chunin exams." Temari began to explain. She looked around and noticed that everyone important looked confused. To be more truthful, other than the siblings, everyone _was_ confused.

(p)

She wiped sweat from her face. She threw another piece of her uniform off and tossed it to where her and her teammates' cloths were. This was a hard spar. It was an all out every-man-for-himself kind of match. She watched as her favorite teammate took his shirt off for the first time since the past 45min. It was a long spar, but the team usually fought when their sensei wasn't around.

Her not-so-favorite- teammate already had the majority of his clothing off. He was prepared for the sweat the whole time. Zakuro thought he was trying to prove something, because suddenly, Daiki had pulled his hair out of his Itachi-like hairstyle. Everyone had a good sweat going. "Everyone good?" Arata asked. "Yep." Zakuro and Daiki replied. Both wiped sweat from their heads and continued sparring. Suddenly, Daiki charged at Zakuro. Usually, Arata would come to her defense, but because of the type of spar…

"Fire style: Dragon scar technique!" (1) He shouted. Zakuro snorted. _'He's__** so**__ trying to prove something.'_ She thought seeing the dragon attack surround her. The attack was meant to surround and literally scar your opponent, but Zakuro's water easily blocked it. (2) "Guess it's my turn…" she said. Suddenly, an evil smile appeared on her face. Daiki grinned back thinking he could handle her. "Water style: Whirlpool!" (2) She shouted. Daiki laughed out loud. _'What kind of weak shit is that!?!'_ He thought. (3)

Her attack was meant to either drag your opponent to hell or closer to you depending on your hand seals. If your opponent knew how to escape however, the attack had no effect. Instead of trying to kill Daiki, Zakuro wanted him closer so that she could pull off her real attack. When the older boy didn't move, the girl knew something was wrong. He instead pulled her into her own attack and grabbed her by the arms. She attempted to escape, but he was strong.

"I'm trying to help you." The boy protested. "And how is that?" Zakuro asked, pouting. She could do her next jutsu without seals; she just didn't like being held like that. "Don't you to hurry and get to hell so that you can be with 'Dark'?" She flinched.

(Flashback)

"I'm going to tell you this Kuro-chan." A boy said looking don at Zakuro. His hair was in a pony tail-like Neji's and was the same color as Neji's. His eyes were also the same color-they had pupils though. All he had on was pants. They both had gotten out of the water. He was giving her lessons on how to catch fish.

"What is it?" She giggled hysterically. (4) "My family gave me a nickname. No one else but family knows it." "Ok, sure. What is it?" "It's Dark." She busted into laughter. "DARK!?! You're far from dark." "They found it suited me…you know how my mother and father fought over my name. My mother wanted my name to mean summer and my dad wanted my name to mean far off or distant. Of course, my mom won. Stupid mom…anyways, I ended up having two names-who the hell in Japan does that?" Zakuro laughed again. He was truly angry, but he always made her laugh. He smiled a little.

"So…what's with the nickname?" "My stupid parents came to terms so that they wouldn't have to call me by different names. They do anyways, stupid parents. My mother decided that in the summer, when it gets dark, you never know what's going to happen and everything has suspense. My dad agreed and continued saying how he and she were far away from each other in the summer they had me, thus, creating the stupid nickname. Of course, when I become hunter nin, I'll love the name." The girl titled her head to the side.

"How did you remember all of that?" "I didn't; they keep crap like that written in this stupid book. Here." He handed the book to the girl and she began laughing hysterically at his parents' stories.

(End of flashback)

"You're-you're- "He's my cousin." With that, Daiki stuck his hand through Zakuro's lower right torso going all the way through to her back. He used a shuriken. After that, he pulled his hand back out midway and began twisting it back and forth in her wound. "Why (twist) wont (twist) you (twist) scream!?!" He yelled at the girl. "All you do is flinch in pain. WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU!?!" He then pushed the girl back. When she didn't fall, he attempted to attack again, but Zakuro's water prevented it. Instead she grinned; giving Arata the signal to jump in once her water shield around her and Daiki broke. Just then, their sensei walked in.

She placed her hands on Daiki's head while laughing like a maniac. Once again; Zakuro has lost it. "What are you doing now?" Daiki questioned, not sure to be afraid or to laugh. "Heh. I'm going to blow your brains out, slice you into pieces with a kunai. Feed you to a worm, KILL the worm, reincarnate you, bang your head against a wall, feed you to a cannibal, reincarnate you again, and kill you with my bear hands taking your heart from your very body. Then, I'll hang you because you don't _deserve_ a casket." She laughed again, but Arata pulled her hands away. She turned around quickly. "Arata?" She said, coming back to realization of what was happening. "You can't kill him; we won't be able to get into the chunin exams." She turned away from him, not caring one way or the other about the exams, just the death of the boy in front of her.

Killing intent reeked from her body. Hayate walked up to the team. "You three take things too seriously." He said sighing. "Zakuro has to get bandaged up before-

She passed out.

(p)

(A/N)

I'm pretty sure ur'e happy meez updated aren't u AnagramRMX? Well, I am 2. And I'm probably going 2 post another chappy. I'm not sure how often I'll b able 2post tho, so, I'm going 2 try and post like, 3 more chappys b4 school gets n the way completely. Well, there u have it.

Crud…I was going 2 write something else…oh yeah! Once again, hate cursing, but Daiki is that kind of charactr. Wellz, I guess this is goodbye…so sad… (WTHAITA?!?) it means what the heck am I talking about?

Well, see ya's 'till next time:p


	10. Chapter 10

HiHI!!! Well, I'm thanking my reviewers; thanx 2 AnagramRMX and of course, GaaraRoxmySox for reviewing. Luv ya' both! Ok, Also, the following notes r4 the last chappy. I 4got 2 write the number stuff at the bottom.

ecsplaining evrything n this chappy. Fighting scene:

1.That is an original jutsu(Fire style: Dragon scar technique)  
2.Doesn't work like Gaara's, and sometimes her barrier disappears when she runs out of blood. At times, she tries 2 hold back the 2tail's powers. That's why she passed out and why there was no fire around her barrier b4 it broke.  
2a.water style: whirlpool is also an original jutsu that I made. I made the lame name on purpose  
3.Daiki curses a lot...  
4.Zakuro used 2 laugh a lot around 'Dark'. Not his real name. U'll find out soon enough.

that's about it. hope u liked it and understood a everything :D  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok, now, this is about a fav story of mine!

Author: MyInuYashaObbsesion

Story:Too perfect to feel

rated:T

**FULL SUMMARY: Kagome Higurashi is a junior in Narimasu High School (Tokyo, Japan). She is part of the clique that rules the school: the Flawless. The Flawless are the highest rank in the whole school: above the Populars, Jocks, and everyone else. No one dare challenges them—not even the school staff members. Most of the Flawless are beautiful, rich, and powerful; Kagome is no exception. Over the summer, after sophomore year, the two girl leaders of the Flawless got in a heated argument, leading to the split between the five Flawless females. This year, the girls of the Flawless are at a childish rivalry; the male section of the Flawless being stuck in-between, swaying back and forth between the broken groups of girls. But Kagome is not like the rest of the Flawless: she is not a stuck up slob that looks down on everyone as 'lower' than her. She has many friends throughout the school that are outside of the popular boundaries. But, the limelight from the popularity has consumed her once innocent nature, causing her to wear a mask over her true feelings while she is around others in fear of rejection. This year, she wants out: out of the Flawless, out of the popularity, out of her fake life. But the king of the Flawless, Inuyasha Takahashi, has a different idea. He is not about to let her run away from the 'great' life she has now. So, he gets closer to her; along the way, he uncovers secrets from her past along with some newfound feelings towards the Flawless princess. When the school decides to hold a 'Battle of the Bands' contest, bands of friends are formed and hidden emotions break free through music. People underestimate the strength of ones soul; they think she is just **_**too perfect to feel**_**. But boy were they wrong. Enemies clash, relationships grow, trust forms, promises break, friends accumulate, hope fades, faith dies, memories resurface, rumors fly, and hearts shatter. All of the drama from High school, all happening to one girl, all in one story.** Ok everyone! This is an Inuyasha High School AU. For this fic, I will need my readers (you!) to make up your own character for me to put into the story. I will make a form for people to fill out to tell me about their character. The form will be under this message, so just copy and paste it in a review for the story or as a message to me directly. Then just fill it out, according to your character, and send it to me. Here it is!**(I skipped all of that, so u'll need 2 read the story 2 get it!) **If I missed anything, please just add it on. I might contact you if I need anymore-additional information. Keep in mind that I will also need boys, not just girls. And if you want to, you can make a teacher. And you may make more than one character, but I might not choose them. ATTENTION: The only original characters that I will be adding to the story are Kagome and Inuyasha. They might be a little OOC, depending on what cliques I put them in. If you would like another character (Sessh, Sango, Miroku, etc.) then fill out a form for them. I also need your opinions; what cliques should I put Kagome or Inuyasha in? I am personally a little tired of the punks (at least Kagome), so please tell me what you think. And they can be in the same clique. I will keep this page updated with my progress on the characters. If anyone would like to enter a character late, it is all right. If I like the character, then I will introduce them into the story.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alright! Now, let's get to the story!

Disclaimer: Me no no own Naruto.

Claimer: Me sorry 4 calling Naruto stupid. Blondie orange no no stupid. u.u

* * *

"Well," Temari began. "We're junior-level ninja from the hidden sand village. We're here for the chunin exams." Naruto narrowed his eyes at the older girl. "…what's the chunin exam?" "I'm surprised that you don't know; don't the people here tell you anything?" The arrogance in Temari's voice seeped through. It was now evident that she felt superior to the boy in front of her-and the children surrounding him. "Well I guess it's up to me to educate you. Junior ninja are sent from all of the minor lands to compete against Konoha's candidates."

"What's the point of testing us together?" Naruto inquired. Temari sighed. "To keep the skill of all shinobi at the same level of excellence. They also want ninja's to become acquaintances, friends, and to get a better understanding between ninja. And, of course, they want to maintain the balance of power between the lands, but mainly to maintain our skill." _'That was a BIG explanation Temari…'_ Kankuro thought to himself while looking at everyone else. Naruto and Konohamaru both thought that they had an 'idea'.

"Hey, Big guy, maybe you should enter the chunin exams!" Konohamaru screamed. He sounded like a fangirl. "Yeah! Maybe I should!!!" Naruto beamed. "You know, I wasn't done." Temari said through clenched teeth. "Oh, sorry." Konohamaru said while Naruto bowed for Temari, making her blush.

* * *

"Don't you have that duel with Sasuke today?" Arata asked. He was already pissed with Daiki, so the sooner he was out of his sight, the better. "Yeah, I should get going shouldn't I?" The Abukara prodigy sarcastically replied. Arata gave him the finger before going to check out Zakuro.

"Kuro-chan, how are you doing?" He asked knowing that the only injury the girl had left was hurt pride. "That…bastard…what's his last name?" She asked while realizing she didn't know Daiki's last name. "Abukara. Why?" Arata questioned." "So he's not lying…but…EWWW! Dark was related to _**him**_!?!" "I guess so. You know that Daiki has a date with Sasuke today, right?" "Yeah, yeah, but that doesn't mean Sasuke's going to get the chance to actually _fight_ him." Arata tilted his head to the side. "It's an inside joke, Rata-sama."

* * *

Sasuke jumped from the tree and landed in front of Sakura. She screamed…more like an eep. "Hey! You there! What's your name?" Temari blushed even more than before-but she's 15. "w-who? Me? You're talking to me aren't you?" She said. The girl was over excited-she's 15. "No, I was talking to the spook next to you." Sasuke declared, his nose sticking high in the air. Temari became silent. Her once cheery face became the face of the devil's bride-although she's 15.

"…Gaara of the desert, at your service." He added the last part out of sarcasm. "and you are?" The boy inquired, still keeping that glare on his face. Suddenly, the prodigy grinned. "Uchiha Sasuke. Heh." After his brief introduction, his glare returned as he and Gaara began to square eachother off. "And what about you?" Gaara suddenly asked Naruto, although he was still glaring at Sasuke. "Uzumaki Naruto. _'Interesting…'_ Sasuke thought to himself while Gaara ordered the other sand recruits to leave. Little did they know…they had unexpected guest watching them…

"So, what do you think?" Asked one out of two boys present. A cell was watching Gaara and Sasuke from afar. "Only raven hair, blond orange, and sand spook are of any importance to us. Keep a close eye on them.

* * *

"I'm going to be late!" He said. He was running; hoping not to be late. This would be the fight. **The** fight that would prove that he could make it as a ninja, or so he thought.

Daiki walked into the 3rd floor arena of Zakuro's hotel only to find everyone was waiting for him. "Well, well, well…look who decided to show up." Sasuke said. Daiki grinned and ran over to the raven haired boy.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N

Sorry, guys. I got writer's block, so I tried covering up Lee's eyelashes. It made me laugh, but not enough to pull off a fight scene. Sorry. :0 Well, at least I updated.

:p


	11. why I've stopped typingnothing2 do wu

**Ok, this refers 2 all 3 of my stories; Making me Remember, New beginning: THE SEQUEL TO HURT, and Crimson Brimstone.**

**I know that ppl were really enjoying my stories, but my mother and sister had 2 cut our internet service off, (dialup sucks) so I can't post at home. Since I type on a laptop, I can't put nything on a floppy. Therefore, I don't have enough time nor do I remember everything I've typed, so you're left without a story. It's not that I don't want 2 continue my stories, it's just that I can't post from home. We are going 2 get dsl again ('cause we had that 1st) and I will start posting again. I will also have a lot of extra new stories out. I'm trying to figure out wat other shows I wanna write about. Well, I'll still answer replies and if u have ideas 4 me 2 work on, let me kno! Luv ya'**

**:p**


	12. Chapter 11

Thanx 2 GaaraRoxmySox 4 reviewing! And Also, thnx evryone 4 waiting 4 me 2 get a stick so that I could post again (since we lost the internet)

Ok, let's go!

* * *

Chapter 11: Now that that's settled…

"**WAIT!!!!!"** Zakuro cried while dragging Arata through the door. "I wanna see this!" She yelled taking one of Naruto's famous faces. "And you Arata?" Daiki asked, annoyed. "She just decided to take me with her. You know how over-protective Hayate-sama is of her- I think I just saved us an earful by coming along." Arata claimed while straitening himself up. "Plus, I like my apartment. Hayate-sama's nice and all, but Naruto lives here." Zakuro said.

Naruto smiled while everyone else stared blankly at the water manipulator. "Oh, and don't be surprised if people start walking in to see your fight. I posted a sign outside of the building." Zakuro smiled. Everyone sweatdropped. "Zakuro…" Arata began. "Get a life." Her other teammate finished.

* * *

"You heard about the chunin exams too?" A boy with green spandex asked. "Of course I did! And they said that the Kakashi has a team this year!" A girl responded. She had two buns in her hair and wore pink Asian inspired cloths- as did her teammates. "_The _Kakashi? That's unheard of." A boy with glazy, pupil-less eyes began. "Well, either way, it all sounds very sad."

Spandex boy turned to the pupil-less one. "But, Neji! Haruno Sakura's on that team! And…and…and SASUKE'S HAVING A BATTLE WITH ONE OF HAYATE-SENSEI'S PRODIGIES!!!" He shouted. That practically grabbed his teammates' attention. Neji glanced at the sign, then at the building. "Hn.(1) This is going to be interesting." Neji said while walking into the apartment building. "Come on Lee." The girl of the group said. "Ok Tenten!" Lee cried while running after the two.

* * *

"To make this more interesting, there should be rules." Sakura said. She glared at Zakuro every once in a while, but didn't want anyone to expect anything was going on between them. "Sure. (munch, munch) What do you suggest?" Choji asked while chomping on a baby-back rib. "Um…how about we all sit on opposite sides of the arena? Whoever wants Sasuke to win will sit on the blue side, and whoever wants Daiki to win will sit on the red side. Daiki turned to Sakura. "But if you don't know me, why would you want to sit on the same side as me?" He asked arrogantly.

"It doesn't matter what side I sit on as long as Daiki looses." Zakuro concluded while closing her eyes. She continued to drag Arata over to the bench. More sweatdrops as the blue haired girl dragged her brother figure to a bench. "AND I DON'T WANT EITHER ONE TO WIN!!!!!!" Naruto yelled. "Sasuke's a chicken and Daiku's mean!!!" Arata and Zakuro laughed. "His name is Daik_**i**_ (Ha-ha) not Daik_**u**_.!" Zakuro said through laughter.

"OK…" Ino began. "…New rules." "Sure." Shikamaru said. "Don't kill anyone, ok?" Shikamaru said. Ino sighed and Choji almost chocked on his rib.

That's what happens when you try to do two things at once. (2)

"Stick to eating Choji." Kiba said laughing while Shino's bugs helped scare the bone Choji had caught in his throat out. "DON'T **DO** THAT!!!" Choji hollered running towards the exit. Everyone laughed. Kiba and Hinata were sitting next to eachother, but he kept noticing her looking in Naruto's direction. Being the clueless boy he is, he shrugged it off-even though he could smell her affection. (3)

"Ooh! Ooh! _I_ have a rule!" Naruto yelled childishly. "Yes?" Zakuro asked while giggling. _'Yep. I'm definitely not hangin' out with Naurto.'_ She thought sighing to herself. "WE SHOULD-

Just then, Neji, Lee, and Tenten walked in. When Lee saw Sakura, he blushed wildly and got a bump in the head from TenTen. "Stop it!" She whispered. He nodded. "Remember; we come in, and when it's over, we leave. Don't give out names until the chunin exams." Neji stated. "Ok." Tenten responded.

"How did you get here?" Sasuke asked glaring at the three new faces in the room. Everyone else stared at them. Zakuro recognized them, but didn't know them by name. "After I signed in, we came up here. I live here." Lee said while beaming. Everyone looked at him. He got strange and hideous faces. "What's up with the bushy brows?" Naruto asked while looking creeped out. It was true that Lee's eyebrows were big, but Gai's are bigger. _'He looks familiar…'_ Sakura and Sasuke thought trying to remember where they saw those eyebrows. And that outfit. Green spandex isn't common in Japan.

"So, um, anyways…" Zakuro began. "Let's just start the fight, okay?" "Sure." Both Sasuke and Daiki responded, getting into fighting positions. Sasuke noticed how strange Daiki looked in his position. _'What kind of stance is that?'_ Sasuke thought. Daiki snickered when Sasuke didn't make the first move and charged ahead throwing a punch. His opponent quickly dodged doing a backflip in hopes of kicking Daiki in the face. Unfortunately for the Uchiha, Daiki entered his guard again after parrying.

Both boys jumped back. This time it was Sasuke who attacked first throwing about 30punches to Daiki's ribcage. He only dodged half of the kicks Daiki threw as he was slowly being pushed back inch by inch due to the Uchiha's constant punches. Both continued to strike as if trying to test eachother's strength before actually sparring. They seemed to be toying around with eachother.

"Now," Sasuke began slowly while catching his breath. It's hard to breath after being kicked in the face about 50 times. "Let's begin." Daiki said, smiling. Gaara watched in interest. He had heard of Daiki's Kekkai Genkai, but he had never seen it.

Daiki charged forward like the devil was on his trail. Beginning a roundhouse kick, the boy jumped up in the air almost like a bird trying to fly. Once above Sasuke's guard, Daiki threw both fists down on Sasuke's shoulders eventually opening his hands to grab the boy. _'Oh…my…god…he wouldn't!!!' _Both Zakuro and Arata thought as they watched their teammate practice on Sasuke. The Uchiha prodigy looked confused and tried to move away, but Daiki's grip was so tight, he couldn't. _'First off, how did he get in my guard, and secondly, what the hell is he doing?!'_ He was surprised at how his opponent had gotten into his guard, but he never expected this; Daiki was doing a hand stand, and all of his weight was on Sasuke! _'A very strange position…'_ Sakura thought. Well, everyone thought that. "DAIKISTOPRIGHTNOW YOU COULD **KILL HIM!!!** YOUDON'TEVENKNOWWHATTHEHECKYOU'REDOING!!!" Zakuro yelled from her seat. How she was able to say that in one breath however…

Instead of listening to his teammate, Daiki shouted "Spinning flames!!!" Flames were visible and made his legs appear to be spinning rapidly. His whole body had began to be covered in flames as Sasuke tried to squirm away, but there was no way out; The flames on Daiki's hands began to melt the part of Sasuke's shirt that he had trapped in his grip. Sasuke began screaming- not some girly, retarded scream, but a scream none the less. When Zakuro saw the gasoline (chakra) leaking out of Daiki's body onto Sasuke's shirt, she quickly threw bombs made of water at Daiki. He would have burned Sasuke's entire body with that single attack.

Arata jumped out of his seat and ran down to the arena's center where the spar had taken place. He threw kunai at Daiki bringing his whole body to a wall that he created purely out of chakra. Everyone watched in amazement as the team fussed with eachother occasionally throwing elemental balls at one another. Arata and Daiki started-being the boys of the group. "WHAT WERE YOU THINKING!?!" "I WASN'T GOING TO KILL HIM!!!" "**YES YOU WERE**!!!"

Zakuro went over to aid Sasuke. He was burned badly and needed medical attention. When Sakura saw her crush in anguish and pain like that, she decided then and there that she wanted to be a medic nin. Nothing would stop her. She was determined to be able to save his life. That was all she needed. She would never be weak in his eyes again. Ever.

"This is interesting…" Neji commented while beginning to walk away from his teammates. "It's the flames of youth." Lee said. "Oh really." Tenten said sarcastically. "Yes. When two or more shinobi's flames clash, their youthful chakra will begin to take control and **BOOM!!!** The flames of youth are born!!!" Lee cried. By this time, more ninja came in to see the fight the three comrades had started.

"Looks like they're not gonna last!" Kankuro shouted, thinking that he had one less team to worry about during the exams. Gaara just stared at them- more like Zakuro. "There's something about the girl…" He began. "Oh? Gaara got a crush?" His older brother asked obnoxiously. When Gaara glared at him, he got really quiet. "I think he means there's something about her chakra." Temari says, trying to be a piece maker. Her nervous smile indicated to Gaara that it was time to leave- before he killed his own teammates.

* * *

"alright Kakashi, I'll see ya'." Asuma said. "Goodbye Kakashi-sama." Kurenai said. Both began walking in the same direction before disappearing in thin air. Kakashi shrugged. "I still don't understand you Kakashi. I completely agree with Iruka. That's why I gave my kids a year to mature even though they're the best." Gai said while coming up behind the ninja. "Your kids are know-it-all, wannabe Chinese ninja that don't know anything about surprises-unlike my clan. I've seen all of the clans spar at one point in time and mark my words Gai, your clan will eat team7's dust." Kakashi countered walking towards the door. He suddenly stopped, turned back, and smiled.

"Now Gai? I've gotta go do something important. You go do whatever you want with your ant crew and meet me at the chunin side entrance at 3:45." "Sure thing…" Gai grumbled walking away.

* * *

"Gee, what's goin' on?" Naruto asked. He was slightly confused once other ninja came to the arena to help Arata and Zakuro. Everyone had begun to fight eachother. Then, out of nowhere, **"STOP! THIS IS TOO TROUBLESOME."** Shikamaru's father said. Everyone stopped and looked at the man. He didn't have to yell to get the attention of the many ninja in the room-he had such a booming voice, why would he? Immediately, everyone one-besides Shikamaru- lined up and bowed to the older Nara. "Well, at least you know when to give honor where honor is due. Come on Shika, Ino, Choji." The three left, but not before Ino blew Sasuke a kiss-which he rejected.

"Now what?" Naruto asked Zakuro. She and Arata were dragging an unconscious Daiki up the stairs. "Well…we all need to rest because our chakra is exhausted, but we'll swing over to Shika's place later I guess." When Zakuro didn't look Naruto in the eyes he instantly knew something was up. _'Zakuro?'_ He thought, racing down the steps to join the other teams.

* * *

"So, you all met Maito Gai's team." Team9's sensei asked his students. "Well," Arata began. "Not exactly…" Zakuro finished off. "Well you need to know them. I heard that they were all very skilled- especially Hyuga Neji." _'Hyuga??'_ Zakuro urgently thought. "Do you have a picture or document with him-or them- on there?" She asked, sounding excited, but not happy. "Yeah, why?" Hayate questioned. "I know a Hyuga, but it's a girl. I want to see if they resemble eachother." The girl answered. Her sensei sighed and pulled out the documents he had on the team. Arata looked worried when Zakuro's eyes widened after seeing Neji's picture.

'_He…Dark…look alike??!!??!! I-I--I never noticed! I always saw the back of his head…never the front of his face. Had I known…that this…would happen…so many memories…' _"…zakuro…" She faintly heard. "…Zakuro…" And again, she heard it; she heard someone calling her name. But who? Who could reach into her mind and pull her back into the real world? "…**ZAKURO…"** Zakuro suddenly snapped out of her daze and drifted back into the room with her sensei and teammate.

"What's wrong? You look sick. Pale. What's so scary about Neji that you-of all people- would turn as white as a sheet? Huh?" Arata, her only native hidden leaf teammate asked. She shook her head like Arata would understand that-and in her mind, she probably thought he could. "I don't get it, Zakuro. Why would _he_ make _you_ sick?!" Arata demanded.

'_Because…he looks like my love._

_The boy from above_

_My only love_

_Because… he shouldn't be here._

_Not as some reincarnation_

_He should disappear_

_Because I can't stand the pain._

_The heartache I suffered_

_In the rain_

_Because I am Zakuro of the rain._

_And I constantly fight my past_

_As the bloody dame'_

Zakuro staggered up the stairs of her Sensei's house, going to her bed away from home. Arata wanted to help her, but Hayate gave him a look meaning 'let her walk'.

* * *

"Sasuke should be fine after a little rest and rubbing alcohol." Kakashi told his crew while the crowd slowly diminished in size before only apart of rookie13 remained; teams7 and 8. "That's great!!!" Sakura cheered, running up to Kakashi and hugging him. "Sasuke got his butt kicked!" Naruto exclaimed and Hinata giggled in the background. "So Blondie, you on for tonight?" Kiba asked Naruto. They were going to spar outside of Shikamaru's house later on today. "YEAH!!!" Naruto screamed. "Just remember to be as swift as a centipede running for its life, Naruto. Kiba's fast." Shino commented. "Oh, whatever! WHEN I _**BEAT**_ KIBA, YOU'RE GONNA HAVE TO TELL **EVERYONE** THAT **I** WILL BE THE NEXT HOKAGE!!!" Naruto exclaimed. He was so excited that he didn't notice the three students watching him in the doorway…

"Sure you are…when my sister has a PIG for a baby!!!" Kiba yelled back. Naruto fit in more with team8 than any other team-excluding Zakuro's. "yeah, yeah, you madman. I'll show you!" Naruto yelled. After patching Sasuke up and waving goodbye to everyone, the two teams went on their way.

* * *

'_The bloody dame who fights the war that was never supposed to be fought._

_She thinks she doesn't exist. _

_She's delusional and insane on many more crescendos than most._

_She's an eyesore stuck in the midst._

_The battle…Neji…and Dark…my love…I…am so…confused…'_

Zakuro slowly drifted away from these thoughts into a dream. Her dream was peaceful and quiet. At least that's what she thought…

* * *

1)Not sure wat the one is 4, but Neji says 'Hn' according 2 other writrs

2)Choji tried 2 laugh

3)Kiba can smell but was 2 stupid 2 get the hint- he's not dumb just clueless

That was cool!!! YAY!!! AND I CAN STILL POST MY STORIES!!! **DOUBLE YAY!!! **Thnx so much 4 reading. Wuv ya'!

**:p**


	13. Chapter 12

HI!!! Ok, u ppl have been soooooooooooo patient and sooooooooooooooooo nice. Spinning flames is another original jutsu. I didn't explain it clearly on purpose. Please don't take it or the other OJ's. Plus, the name is cool so don't take that either. I own them-about the only thing I _do_ own right about now…

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto but Kuro-chan does. He's her slave. She won him against a bet with Jiraya. Honest. (crossed fingers)

Claimer: I own…this _basketball,_ and this _baseball cap_, and _you_, and your _computer_, and your _mom_, and your _BRAIN_, and your… (Yep. That was stupid. All I own is the fixed plot, the original characters, and their SUPER POWERS!!!! YAY!!! I'M ON CRACK!!!!!!!!(not really…or am I?))

Any suggestions on how the story should go? It's your call. I'm being nice and I might choose three ideas for a chapter or two that will probably screw up the story, but it's going 2b awesome!!! (it's also another way of apologizing!!!)

Chapter 12: How about crying?

XxXxXxXx

Running away…

Broken hearts….

Captured spirits…

These are the things disturbing Zakuro-sama's dream.

The young girl saw clouds; red clouds. She then saw swirling blue chakra heading for her, but at such a slow pace she wouldn't have to move for what seemed like hours. She saw the many pains of wounded ninja flash past her in a millisecond. She saw a man being tortured. His hair was shaved clean. A ninja was using a shuriken and purposely took his time. She saw screws being drilled into the man's head terribly slowly. She literally felt the claws that were used to leave gruesome wounds all over his face. He looked tired and angry and sad. She felt tired and angry and sad.

Something else flashed through her vision. A woman is fleeing from wolves. You'd think that a ninja could easily kill the animals, and they could, except the woman running wasn't a ninja at all. She had long, black hair and shiny blue eyes. Looking at the woman's eyes was a painful task for Zakuro. She could see the emptiness in the eyes of the girl being devoured by wolves. She could stand it no longer.

She turned away.

But what Zakuro saw next was the most painful thing ever. The chakra that seemed to be 45-mins away was now about **2**-mins away. The owner-or owners- of the chakra were none other than Neji and Zakuro's ex-boyfriend, Dark.

XxXxXxXx

"I wonder what's up with Zakuro…" Naruto said to his two teammates and sensei. "Who cares? We're not her team anymore." Sakura blurted.

Now she wishes she hadn't.

"Sakura?! What do you mean??" Both Kakashi and Sasuke said-well, Sasuke yelled since Zakuro just saved his life. "Um…uh…" The pink haired girl began. "She…um…" "gad, you sound like Hinata!" Naruto yelled. He wasn't amused. "Sakura, you're supposed to care about her regardless- even if she's not on your team anymore. That's what younger ninja have to do to build themselves up; stay together. This is the time to learn off of one another. You don't have to care personally for Zakuro- it's your choice, even though I expected you would-but you do have to respect her." Kakashi turned around and began to walk away.

"See ya'. I gotta go." He said and disappeared. Sasuke then turned towards the door pointing in the other direction. "I'll see you when you actually start _using_ your head again. But it's not like I care. About Zakuro, I mean." Sasuke did a flick of his hand and walked out of the door. "Sasuke! It's not that I-

He was gone.

Sakura stared at the doorway the whole time. Well, _**she's**_ not gonna get prince charming's attention for a while. The pink haired girl sort of dazed out, before Naruto said something. This _something_ shocked Sakura more than anything that ever came out of his mouth before.

"Sasuke wasn't there. He didn't see it. But…in a way…" _'Shoot! I wasn't supposed to bring that up…' _Naruto mentally thought. "…it never happened." The blonde finished, looking up at his friend again after staring at a spot on the floor for a few minutes. "never happened? Never happened? **NEVER HAPPENED**?!?!?! DON'T YOU GET IT NARUTO!?! ZAKURO'S **CRAZY**!!!!!!" Sakura yelled to the top of her lungs. She had just then turned towards her teammate. "I wouldn't say that she's _crazy_, she's just emotionally challenged! Like…m- someone I know…" Naruto said, almost tripping up and revealing one of many secrets. He'd already done it once, except what he had mentioned at first wasn't really a secret at all.

XxXxXxXx

Wind. It's everywhere. It's surrounding her senses and taking control of her body. It is their strong point. Their greatest strength. The element they have mastered. One shouts "whirl" and the other shouts "Death wind".

Zakuro was trapped in a storm of nothing _**but**_ wind. Suddenly, she saw a figure in the shadows and struggled to get to where he was standing. When she got a few feet away from him however, not only did she see who it really was, but she received a wind attack that blew her back about 12ft.

It was Neji.

Then, another helped her up but pushed her away from himself immediately. He mouthed 'let's spar' and smiled, but Zakuro couldn't hear or interpret him. When he released his attack, she wasn't ready and was once again thrown back. The only thing is she would've been dead- it's a good thing she was a biju. And that this was only a dream.

By the way, it was Dark.

'_Can you die in a dream? Would you also die in reality? Who can answer my questions? Where's my friend? No, I can't cry. I have to be stronger. I have to train. I have to prove that this bloody dame can live up to her name. That is my purpose and I intend on sticking to it. _

Zakuro stood up, grabbed two shuriken, and charged toward the two boys. As soon as she got up to them though, she stopped. 'Why did you stop?' Both boys mouthed to the girl who was shaking. She stood there trembling, taking baby steps towards the two of them. She then embraced Dark, who was just as surprised as Neji was. Neji began to pat her head and Dark rubbed her back. Suddenly, unknown power came from the both of them and Zakuro was about to be blown to smithereens-

"Zakuro" Someone cried from the other side of the world it seemed. "Zakuro, wake up." This time, Zakuro opened her eyes to see the boy who had just saved her 'life'. "Arata…why are you up here?" She asked her brother figure. "I'll tell you. One, you were whimpering like a lost puppy. Two, tears were streaming down your face. Three, you sitting up here crying out to someone who isn't even alive anymore-

He stopped suddenly, looking at his 'little sister.' "…do you…dream about him Zakuro?" He asked softly. She reached down her shirt and pulled out a picture that was hidden in her inner breast pocket. "This…" She held the picture out in front of him so that he could see better. "is Dark." He instantly tensed up but calmed back down. "I've got some movies we can watch. I got that new one you were begging Hayate-sama to get, you now, 'Lovely Killer'. I didn't want to watch it without you. And look! I've even gotten you more chocolate." Arata was smiling like a kindergartner who just tied their own shoes for the first time would look.

His 'sister', however, looked like Gaara. She had a glare on her face with a hint of annoyance. Yep, he had done it now. "JUST LEAVE ME TO _**MY**_ BED AND _**MY**_ CHOCOLATE!!!" She exploded. Arata looked confused. "sigh. I know you're trying to help, but I want to be alone, and everything is irritating me since the whole Neji incident. I'm sorry about yelling at you, but I'd appreciate it if you'd get the heck out of my room. Thank you." Now it was her turn to smile.

XxXxXxXx

(A/N)

Wow! I did more words than usual! This last paragraph (above) made a 4th page. I usually type 3. Anyways, I'm sorry that everything is so messed up and screwy as far as my chapters. I promise I'm typing like crazy. I'm 1 or 2 chapters ahead of you only because I started like, a million more stories that took time away from this one. Sowwy.


End file.
